Official Habitica Challenges
Official Habitica Challenges are site-wide challenges created by Habitica's staff and published in the Tavern, which anyone can join. These challenges appear at the top of the challenges list with a green label to differentiate them from other challenges. Gems are always awarded to the winner of official challenges and often there are multiple winners, each of which receive gems and the challenge achievement. Send Us a Postcard Challenge From July 19 until August 31, 2016, users who mailed the Habitica staff a postcard (and included their return address) would receive a limited-edition HabitRPG postcard with a promo code for the Unconventional Armor set! This set was previously only given out at conventions. No winner was declared for this challenge, and no gem prize was offered. The staff detailed the aftermath of the challenge in a Behind the Scenes blog post. Take This Challenges The Take This Challenge Series was announced on June 9, 2016, and was designed by Take This, a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Participants in the monthly challenges earn equipment items from the Take This Armor Set. These are ladder rewards--the first challenge you participate in gives you the Shield, and so on. It's Dangerous to Go Alone! The first challenge in this series, "It's Dangerous to Go Alone!", ran from June 9 to June 30, 2016. This challenge focused on cultivating your offline friendships. Every participant of this challenge earned one piece of the new Take This Armor Set. The winner received 10 gems, and runners-up received 2 gems each. Once the challenge was over, it was moved to the �� Library of Tasks and Challenges for archiving purposes, and is available here - It's Dangerous to Go Alone! Winner: janey_p Runners-Up: Dennis Charles Puerto Calubia, lamachine, Didit, mykabot, and Deiket Check Your HP! The second challenge in this series, "Check Your HP!", ran from July 1 to July 31, 2016. In this challenge, participants had to score their mood three times a day on a scale from 0 to 100, and graph their results at the end of every week to see if they could notice any patterns. Every participant of this challenge earned one piece of the new Take This Armor Set. The winner received 10 gems, and runners-up received 2 gems each. Once the challenge was over, it was moved to the �� Library of Tasks and Challenges for archiving purposes, and is available here - Check Your HP! Winner: bookguinea Runners-Up: abbey, SeanXiaaa, pushkin89, fightorflight, and ProfDzul Cast of Characters! The third challenge in this series, "Cast of Characters!", ran from August 1 to August 31, 2016. In this challenge, participants drew their feelings, both positive and negative, as characters as they experienced them and turned them into heroes, villains, shopkeepers, mages, monsters, cute animal sidekicks, etc. This Challenge was designed to help participants process their feelings! Every participant of this challenge earned one piece of the new Take This Armor Set. The winner received 10 gems, and runners-up received 2 gems each. Once the challenge was over, it was moved to the �� Library of Shared Lists for archiving purposes, and is available here - Cast of Characters! Winner: Dragonezss Runners-Up: elizacorps, jwmeyer86, chady025, Max Yong, and Nightstalker_oL I Am The Night! The fourth challenge in this series, "I Am The Night!", ran from September 1 to September 30, 2016. This Challenge focused on forming better sleep habits. Every participant of this challenge earned one piece of the Take This Armor Set. The winner received 10 gems, and runners-up received 2 gems each. Once the challenge was over, it was moved to the �� Library of Shared Lists for archiving purposes, and is available here - Cast of Characters! Winner: ladyhalation Runners-Up: Khaleesi, SalientAlien, Debeys, Andrew Parkinson, and jenroseho Test Thy Courage! The fifth challenge in this series, "Test Thy Courage!", ran from October 2 to October 30, 2016. This Challenge was designed to focus on practicing positive interactions to help you become more comfortable engaging with others and building connections! Every participant of this challenge earned one piece of the new Take This Armor Set. The winner received 10 gems, and runners-up received 2 gems each. Once the challenge was over, it was moved to the �� Library of Shared Lists for archiving purposes, and is available here - Test Thy Courage! Winner: taranion Runners-Up: Lenny Pepperbottom, Captain Jolly, Red, vorpalblade, and G! Plus Keep Calm and Carry On! The sixth challenge in this series, "Keep Calm and Carry On!", ran from November 2 to November 30, 2016. This challenge focused on alleviating anger and stress. Every participant of this challenge earned one piece of the Take This Armor Set. The winner received 10 gems, and runners-up received 2 gems each. Once the challenge was over, it was moved to the �� Library of Shared Lists for archiving purposes, and is available here - Keep Calm and Carry On! Winner: Rone Filho Runners-Up: smurffigueiredo12, spaceauddity, Анна Солопенко, YokiHan, and 淳 Hero's Triumph! The seventh challenge in this series, "Hero's Triumph!", will run from December 1 to December 31, 2016. This challenge focuses on volunteering to help others. "Get a boost by putting your energy into helping someone else." Every participant of this challenge will earn one piece of the Take This Armor Set (except for players who have already earned all of the pieces in the set). The winner will receive 10 gems, and runners-up will receive 2 gems each. The challenge is available here - Hero's Triumph! Playing the Long Con! The "Playing the Long Con!" challenge was added to the �� Library of Shared Lists on July 7. Unlike the monthly challenges, this is an ongoing challenge and will not award prizes. The tasks are designed to help participants stay healthy during convention season, so players can join and leave it throughout the year as necessary. The challenge is available here - Playing the Long Con! Mobile App Challenge The Mobile App Challenge ran throughout the month of February 2016. To participate, users had to download and try out either the iOS Mobile App or the Android Mobile App. Ten randomly-selected winners received 10 gems each. Winners: J, Janƒçe Skalkova, studentSeekingDiscipline, Felipe Marinelli Affonso, compl, Yuri Augusto, Ewe Pacheco, Narmence, Ryan_carter, and candieb Sticking to your Resolutions Challenge The Sticking to Your Resolutions Challenge was a companion challenge to a four-part series on the official Habitica blog on how to use Habitica to stick to your 2016 New Year’s Resolutions after the initial magic may have worn off. The companion challenge allowed participants to follow along with the tips as they were posted and gave them the chance to win 10 gems. Winners: Snellopy, Papyrus, PreacherMYS, embustation, and djmjr Habitica Video Sharing Contest The video sharing contest was announced on January 8, 2016, when Habitica released its first video commercial, and ended on January 31. To participate in this challenge, players could share the video on social media, then link to their shared posts in the notes of the challenge To-Do. A randomly-selected winner received 25 gems. Winner: Baggs98 Name the Gryphon The Name the Gryphon challenge was launched on July 31, 2015, the inaugural Habitica Naming Day. Between then and August 10, over 1600 players submitted names for the Royal Purple Gryphon that appears in Habitica's new logo. A 30 gem prize was awarded to NobleTheSecond, who suggested the winning name "Melior", and a secondary prize was given to TangyDragonBBQ, who independently submitted a slightly different variant of the same name. First Place Winner: NobleTheSecond Second Place Winner: TangyDragonBBQ SUBMIT TO YOUR FLOWERY OVERLORDS :D On April Fools' Day 2015, an official parody challenge was published in the Tavern by Lemoness/NOT A FLOWER. Community Costume Challenges The Community Costume Challenge is an annual challenge that began in 2014 and runs throughout the month of October. In this challenge, participants who dress up as their Habitica avatars in real life, post a picture on social media, and link to their post in the Notes section of the Challenge To-Do receive a "Costume Challenge" badge. Beginning in 2015, participating costumes have been posted on the Habitica Tumblr blog unless a participant specifies otherwise. The 2016 challenge is available here - Costume Community Challenge 2016 - Earn a Badge! Back-to-School Advice Challenges Back-to-School Advice (2014) On September 12, 2014, Habitica launched a second official challenge, the Back-to-School Advice Challenge: use social media to tell how you use Habitica to improve study habits, share stories of scholarly success with the app, or just give your advice on using Habitica to be the best you can be. The contest ended on September 30th, and twenty randomly selected winners each received 60 gems. Winners: DJ Ringis, The Writer, San Condor, Tavi Wright, Stepharuka, Clyc, samaeldreams, LitNerdy, Tritlo, Shansie, Han Solo, FrauleinNinja, Nortya, itsallaboutfalling, TomFrankly, TGL Dogg, Amanda, InfH, Evan950, and Mizuokami Back-to-School Advice (2015) A second version of this annual challenge was announced on August 27, 2015, and ended on September 27th. In this case, ten winners were selected randomly from the set of posts with at least five notes/upvotes/likes/etc., with a 30 gem prize for each winner. Winners: Randy, Jenn, AnnDeLune, Sh1n1 DeFier, Velinde, Nadine, citrusella, Thiago Coascci, Alicia Puck Vickery, and goblin Spread the Word Challenges Spread the Word (2014) During the Winter Wonderland 2013-2014 event, Habitica released its first official challenge, known as the Spread the Word Challenge. With a prize of 80 gems to the top 20 most popular posts, and 100 gems for the #1 post, the challenge included only one To-Do: post about Habitica on your blog or social media page. The challenge ended on January 31, 2014, but due to the staff having to through a great number of submissions manually, the winners were chosen on April 30, 2014. Winner: ALEX KRALIE Runners-Up: sarahtyler, HannahAR, Raiyna, thefandomsarecool, Chickenfox, Anrisa Ryn, frabajulous, galdrasdottir, Judith Meyer, jazzmoth, RavenclawKiba, daraxlaine, Phiso, Billieboo, Victor Fonic, nikoftime, Aedra, amBarthes, and thaichicken Spread the Word (2015) A second edition of this challenge, titled Spread the World Challenge 2015, ran from December 31st, 2014 to January 31st, 2015, with the same rules. Winner: TomFrankly Runners-Up: GinnyLovegood, InfH, hollyandvice, Esor Huang, Lisa, Archimagos, Purplatypus, Graowf, bbundy, anna_roed, 839120, kburk97, Dreavyn, Jujimufu, Andrea Enke, cerovac, olafthesnowman, DarkMayhem, and FoxWhiskers fr:Défis officiels d'Habitica Category:Challenges Category:Incentives Category:Community